


Again

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Deals, Fantasy, Gen, Memory Loss, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: “The deal was made, there’s no taking it back now.”





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).



“The deal was made, there’s no taking it back now.”

“Yes, but--”

“Ah-ah,” the small creature interrupted. Thiel’s sapphire eyes glinted in the light. “You have what you asked for, now the payment has come due.” 

Sylvia’s face contorted in despair. “But it’s not what I  _ wanted _ .” 

“That’s not my concern. You should have phrased your request better.” 

“You knew what I meant!” she pleaded.

“My dear, I am bound by what you  _ say. _ ” Iridescent wings fluttered in irritation, lifting her slight form to hover just above the ground. “You wished to survive the sickness in exchange for the memory of the person most precious to you.” 

Sylvia collapsed to her knees, tears leaking her face. “I can’t lose her again! They burned Myla’s possessions when the fair folk stole her away. I’ve nothing left but memory.” 

“You live and I am owed a debt.” 

Her sob startled birds in a nearby tree to flight. “We were to be together! Make new memories, fall in love all over again.”

Lowering herself to the ground, Thiel crouched to the human’s level. She lifted Sylvia’s chin with a long fingered hand until their eyes met. “This need not be painful unless you continue to make it so.” 

“I would have died for her, Sacrificed all that I am to keep her safe.” 

“She felt much the same.” Thiel brushed the tears from Sylvia’s face. As she brought them to her lips she felt a presence approach. A changeling, recently come to their true form. No matter, she was finished here. The taste of love and a life lived together lingered on her tongue as she disappeared among the canopy. 

The dryad looked upon the woman in her clearing. “Why are you crying?” she asked.

“I-I don’t know? Who..?” 

“Myla, and you?”

“Sylvia.”


End file.
